i wear you on my skin
by hipsterbambi
Summary: a story of love and friendship told through a puzzle of twenty-six pieces


**A/N: Just a few warnings, this has not been betaed so it's rough, bear with me. Also know that I haven't written in years and that the formatting is a tad odd because it's 26 small parts in one whole. Note that the timeline might be a little off compared to the show but I mean, it is a fic lol. But yeah, I hope you like it. I tried to make it as real as possible.**

**Title:**_ i wear you on my skin_  
**Author's name:**_ hipsterbambi_  
**Pairings/Fandom:**_ Scott Mccall and Isaac Lahey_  
**Summary:**_ a story of love and friendship told through a puzzle of twenty-six pieces_

_**ACHE:**_

**T**here were a lot of things that Scott's mom had told him throughout his life that went on to be forgotten, ignored. But once, when Scott was much younger and his life was at a turning point, he found his mother sitting on the edge of their bathtub, her hand clenched over her mouth in a failed attempt to muffle her sobs, and her bathrobe dripping from the dampness of the bathroom floor. It was only a few days since his dad had left them, a time when Scott still believed that he was coming back and his mother was too heartbroken to tell him different. He knew something was the matter, but knew of no way to fix it. When his mother finally looked up and saw him standing in the doorway, stuck between wanting to go help her and desiring to run away, she just looked at him sadly and told him that everyone aches in their own way. That it's up to them to fix that ache. Then, Scott had no idea what she meant. He just nodded and went back to his room and fell asleep. Scott still remembered that night; it found ways to plague his memories. Every time he thought of his childhood, he remembered that night and felt a burning hatred towards his father. Because now, he understood what she was trying to say. He was lost, searching. And Isaac was scared and alone. Somehow together they found ways to chase the darkness away, heal the ache. They were strong, almost unbreakable. Their bond so subtle it mesmerized. And that was just the beginning.

**BATTLE:**  
**T**hey say love is a battlefield, a sentiment well understood by Scott when he was dating Allison. Constantly the two found themselves fighting against the odds, against their parents, fate and even each other. Their relationship became work, leaving them tired and weary. Soon they realized they weren't "meant to be", an act of certainty that terrified the two, because they didn't know how to love anyone else. So, they pined away after each other, always knowing that what they had was a sickness. It was a frustrating tale because out there was a boy, a boy pining away hoping against all hope that one day the guy he desired would, to put it plainly, finally pull his head out of his ass and see what was always right in front of him. Isaac marveled at the boy, watching him mourn a love that never suited him. Waiting for the day that Scott would give up the ghost and see the truth. That they were destined, that they had the potential to be epic. He knew their love would be like the calm after a storm. It wasn't a battle, but a breath of fresh air, uplifting and healing. Isaac had hope for the boy, so he held on.

**CRAVE:**  
**F**ingertips play with buttons and lips nip at soft skin. It's a game, satisfying this craving they have for each other. The nights are always damp, slick with tension. With hands that travel and a need that just grows, like a monster that can't get enough, feeding and feeding until it bursts from within. They've moved passed the stage where every touch is a question, aching for an answer. Instead they push and pull and beg to be touched, to touch. Sometimes it's rushed and sloppy, but that just makes them more inclined to do it again, slower, taking their time to find the other's breaking point and, pushing past it, hitting nirvana in a way unlike any other before them.

It's a craving that consumes and allows no survivors. They go beyond the point of no return as Scott bites and Isaac's fingers roam, further and further. It's give and take, and during these times they find ways to become one.

And in the light of the morning, when the sun has just barely risen and Scott's arms have found their way beneath Isaac's shirt and Isaac's hair is sticking up in every direction possible, they awake to each other's soft intakes of breath and rise just to do it all over again, slow and indulgent. Even though Isaac's self-conscious about his morning breath and Scott's stomach is growling and groaning to be fed. They wait until they've had their fill and their craving is satiated. Only then can they return to the world outside their bedroom.

**DESTINY:**  
**I**saac always thought the idea of destiny was bullshit, complete and utter drivel. That it couldn't be true because if it was then someone up there really had it out for him. Because if it was, his destiny would be to stay a scared boy flinching at the hand of his father. And that couldn't be his destiny, he refused to let it be, because how fucked up would that be? No, for Isaac, it had to be a lie, because it's the only way he was able to get up in the morning. This belief that what was happening in his life wasn't real or, at the very least, didn't count. The night that Isaac turned, changed everything. Not all at once, besides the whole… werewolf thing, but slowly, almost languidly. As time passed, the bruises and the scars faded away into nothing. And he was washed anew, baptized into a new life. Suddenly, prophecies and fate, hell, even destiny… they all seemed a bit less far-fetched, cruel. He was free from one monster, but stuck in the body of another. He didn't know if it was a cosmic joke or a blessing is disguise. Strong and virile, he started to gain status and power. He wasn't meek or subservient. He was the hero of his own story, no longer a victim. Then he met Scott, saw who he really was and began to understand destiny a lot more.

**EQUAL:****  
****T**o find out that you've met your equal so early in life is… terrifying, in the least. But also exhilarating, and almost heart attack inducing. Thoughts of Isaac kept Scott up at night, tingling with unspoken desires and mumbles of forever.

"Scott," Isaac would slur as he wiped the sleep from his eyes and sat up. "What are you doing up still? It's late."

And Scott would look at him, tuck a stray curl behind his ear and curl into him. Nestling deep into the curves of his body, entangled in his limbs, and breathe in his very essence. What kept Scott up at night was also what allowed him to fall asleep every night.

**FLOWER:**  
**I**f Isaac were to compare Scott to a flower, he would be a sunflower; open to the world and all sunshine all the time. He would be useful, but beautiful. Dependable and strong, with powerful roots and a freedom unlike any other. He would be able to withstand any weather, be able to grow in the harshest of conditions just in case someone out there needed his sunshine. If Isaac were a flower, he would be a rose, and not just any rose, but one of those roses that's had its petals plucked away in neglect; he'd be faded, wilting. A nuisance and an enigma, something that'd be picked away as to not distract from the beautiful flowers. Weighed down with loss and pain, well past his prime, thorns stitched up the stem keeping everyone at arm's length. He would have the remnants of a past beauty, which only causes pity and shame. He'd be a flower that would give off such resounding melancholy, the flower you'd throw away without a second thought because all the passion and admiration has seeped away. He'd be useless, unwanted and unloved.

**GENOPHOBIA:  
I**saac was a virgin, by choice. Not that he'd tell anyone, but truthfully, he'd always been afraid of sex. Not of getting physically hurt, that he could handle, that he was an expert at. He was really afraid of opening himself up to a kind of pain he never wanted to experience again; loss and rejection. So, he steered clear of those situations and lived in a world of repression. If he stopped himself from having feelings for someone, he could contain his emotions and prevent the pain. The kind of wound that festers and spreads throughout your entire body, leaving behind a lifetime of insecurity and sadness.

But Scott was patient and kind. And as time passed, Isaac found himself opening up more and more, showing his soft underbelly while subconsciously telling Scott how big of a deal this was which Scott knew.

Their first time was clumsy, awkward. Both shuffling to get their clothes off and when accomplished, lost for what to do next. Scott admitted that he never felt right under Allison's touch, not deep down. He told of how he was before Allison, scared and extremely virginal. Isaac spoke his fears in a voice as quiet as a mouse, looking down and rubbing his thumb over his pulse point, a nervous habit of his. Scott reached over to stop the movement and lifted Isaac's head up so his eyes were level with his own. And he vowed to never hurt Isaac, not when it was as important and life-changing as this moment. After that, things got better and with time they memorized the lines of each other's bodies, finding the places that made them collectively shiver with pleasure. They became experts on how to make love as a pair, Scott's breath hitching with each motion, Isaac's toes curling and his eyes fluttering. With trust in one another, they tasted a sweetness so divine, true love.

**HOPE:**  
**S**cott had a habit; a habit of hoping against all reason that one day someone would look past his persona and see him for who he really was. That he wasn't just his low GPA or how good he was at lacrosse, he wasn't just a teenage werewolf… that someone would actually see who Scott was, would notice the potential he had. He tried with Allison, he really had, but she got hung up on his life as a werewolf. He understood, he did, but he knew that she wasn't the one for him. She needed someone to love her fiercely, take her on at her worst, and challenge her. Scott wasn't her soul mate, far from it. But when Isaac came into his life, Scott was too busy hung up on Allison to see the truth of the moment. That Isaac saw him, saw his strengths and weaknesses and truly believed in who he was, even before they became close. Isaac trusted and understood who Scott was, as a friend, a lover, a son, and a partner…he saw Scott. And so, once again, Scott began to hope. Except this time, it wasn't against reason, because Scott knew he had found his someone.

**INCANDESCENT:**  
Summer heat was at its high the month of August, so Isaac and Scott had taken to swimming all afternoon and then lounging out by the riverbed until the sun set and the fireflies came out. It was a beautiful night, the night before school started up again, and Scott wanted his summer to go out with a bang. It had been the best summer of his life, this summer of him and Scott. They were at their best when together, had reached the point where even words weren't necessary, they could read each other's mind. It was love. And tonight, by the light of the moon and the sparkle bright bursts of firefly light, Scott was going to tell Isaac that he loved him. It was a big moment because while it wasn't his first love, it felt more real than anything he'd ever felt in his life. So real it startled him how much he loved the boy laying beside him. He loved the way his breath caught whenever Scott brushed his lips with his own, loved Isaac's inquisitive, intelligent eyes and the catch in his lip that gave every smile a hint of a smirk. He loved Isaac's mind, his ability to love fully without question. It was simple, this love he had for the curly headed boy before him. It was real. So, when he finally said it, it didn't come out as a question or with a hitch in his voice. It came out strong, sure.

"I love you." A statement, a promise. And when Isaac responded with his own three word melodic promise, Scott felt like he was incandescent and their love was burning brighter than the stars in the night sky. They were white hot, exploding with a passion that incensed and scorched even the coldest of hearts.

**JITTERS:  
H**e still couldn't believe what was happening. He didn't think it to be true that he could be going on a date with Isaac Lahey, not that it was so out there because he was a guy, no, that didn't bother Scott, never had. He knew that sexuality flowed fluidly and that it was souls that matched, not genders. No, what he was amazed at was that Isaac had said yes. That this perfect specimen could think him more than what others thought of him, which wasn't much. Before he was Allison's bitch, a position he gave to himself. A role he took willingly because she was an outstanding force of nature worth all the worshiping he gave her. But ever since they began their relationship, everyone thought less of him, the boy who made his password his girlfriend's name. The boy so stupid in love that he sometimes forgot he had a best friend. So now, after he moved on and grew up, they both did, he was surprised that someone, besides Allison, believed in him. So it had to go perfectly, because he really liked this boy, however, this time around, he was resolved to take it slow. It was the final ten minutes in his last period of the last day of school. And in an hour he'd be at the concert with Isaac. His heart was thump-thumping against his chest and he couldn't stop the goofy grin from gracing his boyish face.

First dates were exciting, this one especially because he was going with a pack member. And it added a level of closeness that most first date goers didn't obtain until much later on. Already they were ahead of the curve. It promised understanding. So when the bell rang and Scott sprang from his desk to Isaac's locker, he knew that this may just be the start of something legendary.

**KELPIE:  
I**t was the hottest summer Beacon Hills had seen in years, record highs forcing people into their houses, where they blasted the air conditioning and spent their time dreaming of ice cold baths and human sized popsicles. This was the summer Scott took Isaac to his secret river. It was wide and the water ran leisurely down the line. Surrounded by a forest of pine, they made their way through the thick until they found it, Scott's haven. Scott told Isaac about all the times he had snuck up here to get away from it all, to just think. Sometimes he brought Stiles along with him, but Stiles would spend the time rambling on about Lydia or the latest video game he found himself obsessed with, so Scott took him here less and less. The water seemed to wash away his problems and let him just be. Isaac sat, looking up at Scott's animated face as he told a story about what he thought had been a mountain lion stalking him through the woods that just turned out to be Stiles, lost and awkward searching for Scott. He was mesmerized by Scott's aura, so bright and buzzing with energy, open to the world. That was the day Isaac realized he was in love with Scott Mccall, real love, not the puppy love he was accustomed to. He listened as Scott told another tale of when he was much younger and his mother told him tales about different folklore, loving the idea of Kelpies, which were supernatural water horses that lived in rivers. How after hearing this, Scott ran to his river and tried to find one to befriend. Isaac smiled as he thought about that little boy, so full of light and love, because here he was standing in front of him, the same but different. Stronger, he loved deeper and somehow, effortlessly. Scott was the boy who believed in fairytales and Isaac believed in Scott.

Scott noticed Isaac's stare. "Am I boring you?" He laughed, slightly terrified that he was because he had wanted this day to be special and what if he was ruining it and… he was left speechless, well thoughtless, as Isaac took his hand and led him to the water and smiled, "You could never bore me, wolf boy." Scott blushed as Isaac pulled him deeper into the river until they were waist deep. It was cool on their overheated bodies, leaving them feeling a sense of relief that directly opposed the anxiousness they both currently felt. Isaac turned towards Scott and brushed his fingers over his jaw, loving hands caressing. Scott placed his hand over Isaac's and then leaned in closer. This is where they had their first kiss, open and accepting. With Scott's heart racing so fast he thought it would beat right out of his chest and Isaac's hands shaking under Scott's. It was filled with nervous energy, igniting the air around them. When they broke apart, Isaac pushed Scott into the water and dove in after him calling out promises to find that kelpie that he'd always wished for.

**LINGER:  
S**cott didn't notice Isaac's scent change until well into their relationship. It's not that he doesn't pay attention, he does. It's just that he's been holding onto the memory of the first time he really smelled Isaac Lahey. That sounds weird and to some it may be weird, if you really think about it, but smell was a big part of Scott's life now. And the first time he caught Isaac's scent was sort-of, well… life-changing. It was like he never wanted to smell anything else again, didn't need to. He could survive on Isaac's heady scent of fresh rain and sandalwood, like an ocean breeze in the middle of winter, chilling. It was pure intoxication, this boy who smelled of heaven, loved him. The very thought made Scott's entire being shiver in delight. So Scott hung onto that memory, until he finally noticed that he didn't just smell like Isaac anymore. It was a combination of their scents, swirling around and making it their own and Scott became addicted. He liked the fact that his sweatshirts didn't smell just of him anymore, but there was Isaac lingering in between the threads. It reminded him of pancake breakfasts and morning dew; delicate but full of life. So when that scent started to fade back into Isaac's original smell, Scott got anxious. He was mad at himself for never being around anymore, running back and forth buried under Alpha duties and neglecting the boy he loved. Which he did, he did love Isaac. Even so, possibly more than ever. He wanted to combine their scents, rub himself into every surface and come up with that smell, a poignant reminder of their time together. But it was empty and all that lingered was a broken emptiness that Scott was desperate to fix.

**MOMENTS:**  
**T**ogether, they loved in moments; fleeting and ever-changing. Their passion burned white hot extraordinary, it's flame igniting and encompassing their entire beings. It was intense in an oddly safe way, a second home. Whispered desires and stolen caresses, they loved with a strength that intimidated. Those lost moments, where time stood still and the earth went silent, those moments where they both realized how serious this all was, those were the times where they were at their best. The place where they knew without a doubt that life was hard and always would be, but their love was timeless and enchanted.

**NUMB:  
I**t was early October when Isaac told Scott that he had to get his wisdom teeth out. At first Scott wondered if werewolves' teeth still functioned the same way but Isaac had scheduled the appointment before he had turned and to cancel it would bring up suspicion regarding his father, so he kept the appointment. So Scott found himself agreeing to go with Isaac to help him home after the surgery.

"Now I'll probably heal really fast so try to get me out of there pretty quick after. And beware; I'll be given silly gas so I may be a little… out of it." Isaac warned Scott, shoving his shoulder in a playful manner as they walked up to the building.

"I'll take care of you, my prince." Scott teased, smiling as Isaac held the door open for him.

Isaac smirked as he went to check in at the front desk. They called him up quickly after that, turning towards him Isaac said," So just wait in here for me, okay? I won't be long."

Scott nodded and saluted Isaac as he walked in the back. It only took a few hours until Scott was allowed to extract Isaac from his room.

"Alright chipmunk, let's get you up and going." He leaned over and pulled Isaac onto his feet.

Isaac tilted his head sideways, questioningly. "Chipmuunk." He drawled out, slurring over each syllable as he scrunched his face and began pawing at his cheeks.

"Shush and help me get you to the car." Scott pulled Isaac's arm over his and helped him stumble to the car.

"I have a brilliant idea Scotty, let's go swimming. Right now. Or no wait, you should kiss me and make it all better like my mom used to do." Scott smiled at his boyfriend as he buckled his seatbelt.

"Where does it hurt, Isaac?" Isaac looked up from his drugged stupor.

"'S all numb, Scott. I feel drunk." Scott barked out a laugh. "Lord Isaac, let's hope there's a long break between now and the next time you get drunk. I feel like you'll be a handful drunk."

"You know I've always been more than a _handful_, wolf boy." Isaac said so soberly that Scott believed the drugs to have worn off. Until Isaac winks and then slumps over, passed out.

Scott rubbed his face amusedly. His life was always going to be interesting with Isaac by his side.

**ORANGE:  
W**henever Scott saw anything orange, it reminded him of Isaac. Back when everything was new and both were afraid of saying the wrong thing. That was the time that Scott told Isaac that he reminded him of orange.

"The fruit or the color?" Isaac questioned with his brows furrowed in such a cute way that Scott found himself reaching out to smooth the lines that appeared.

Scott laughed, "Both, I guess. The fruit because it's sweet but still has that bite." They both smirked, Isaac bumping his shoulder into Scott's amusedly. "And the color because the feeling you give me reminds me of all those cheesy dating sites where they talk about taking long walks on beaches and watching the sunset."

Isaac smirked. "Is that supposed to be a good thing?"

"Of course, because I never thought what they said was true, about soul mates and all that crap. But, uhh… I do now." He mumbled, stumbling over the last part, embarrassed.

Isaac took his hand and smiled.

"Ditto, wolf boy."

**PORCELAIN:  
**_"'**T**was the __night before Christmas__, when all through the house. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse; The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, ..." _Isaac sat in front of the pack's attempt at a Christmas tree as he listened to Stiles read from a book, one he'd never heard before because his mother has died before he could remember traditions and his father, well he wasn't the storytelling type. No, he created his own conflicts, skipped the resolution. It was nice, this moment with the pack. It was one of those quiet moments most took for granted, but he wouldn't because he didn't many of them. Plus, his life lately hadn't been going as expected. He and Scott had been fighting, growing more distant every day. The pack knew, they always did, but spoke no word of it. It had reached its zenith earlier that night when Scott had tried to "shield" him from some pain he thought would be inflicted from past memories. Isaac wasn't a baby, but Scott still felt the need to constantly protect him from every little thing. This infuriated Isaac, which he had told Scott earlier, loudly and publicly.

"_Stop it. Stop treating me like I'm always about to break, Scott Mccall. I am not porcelain, I will not shatter. I survived on my own for years before you, Scott, and if I have to do it again, I will. I don't **need** you. I want you, but I don't need you to survive. You are not my entire life."_

_And he watched with sadness as Scott stood there, at a loss for words, his eyes searching._

_"I once thought you were my everything, but that's not healthy. Don't you see that? I don't think that way anymore, I can't. But you should be happy for me because, finally, I really like myself. And unless you step up and love me like I deserve to be loved, as an equal, then… then I don't think we're going to work."_

_And then he stepped out, leaving the room behind him which stood silent. He had power and believed in himself, which he had learned to embrace in these past months. In his solitude, he had found his inner strength._

_God, did he want Scott to be his soul mate. But he wasn't made of porcelain anymore; he was made of titanium, **unbreakable**. And he didn't know if Scott fit next to him anymore._

**QUIRKS:  
F**alling in love is a funny thing because you become so aware of everything and yet so unaware of things at the same time. You start to notice all the little things, the little things that cause your heart to flip and it's those same quirks that send you falling head over heels. And yet, you're unaware of it the entire time. Obvious but unseen, it's a confusing thing, love is. There were millions of things they loved about each other; Scott loved Isaac's quiet strength. He loved how he would busy himself with his pulse points whenever he was nervous. How wicked his mind was, sharp and quick. The fact that he had a photographic memory did help but there were parts that amazed Scott. He loved the fact that Isaac would pretend that it wasn't him that kept recording crappy reality shows on the pack's DVR, claiming it was Lydia. He was enamored with Isaac's snark, the way he bantered with Jackson and put Derek in his place whenever he got out of hand. He loved the way Isaac's hair curled wildly and the slope of his shoulders where Isaac liked to be kissed. He loved his trusting, open heart. It was the combination of all these quirks that made him love Isaac so completely, because they made him real and alive.

There were a lot of things Isaac loved about Scott as well; he loved his unspoken power, how honorable he was… like a knight in shining armor, or maybe fur. He loved his confused puppy dog look that always came out when Isaac and Stiles battled over reruns of Jeopardy. Loved the way his whole body radiated light, his own personal sun. He constantly found himself wanting to kiss Scott's crooked jaw and the curve of his nose. He adored the way Scott rubbed his neck when he was worried or how he had a great mind for tactics and an accepting heart. He loved how Scott always thought of others before himself and that he was the hardest working teen in Beacon Hills. He fell in love with the way Scott sang while he cooked, soft and charming as he crooned songs of feminine triumph that he learned from his mother. Isaac even loved Scott's monkey feet. Love was a funny thing, mostly because of how unfunny it really was. Because it wasn't funny… it was remarkable.

**REALITY:  
****I**saac had fantasized about this moment so many times in the past year that when it was actually happening he didn't believe it was real. Standing in front of him was a not so newly single Scott Mccall, looking determined and like he was finally free from Allison's spell. It scared Isaac, this reality, because what if it didn't live up to his fantasies, what if he was just a rebound, what if Scott felt inclined only because he was a pack member, what if, what is… But there he was and he was real and alive and actually trying to ask Isaac out.

"So, there's uh this outdoor concert in the park next week and I was hoping that since, you know, it'll be the last day of school we could go to it after we get out like..together?" Scott was mumbling as his eyes tried to focus on something that wasn't the boy right in front of him, his cheeks enflamed and his heart thumping against his chest. Isaac thought it was a cute look for him, something he definitely wanted to see again.

"Isaac, did you hear me? It'd be like… a date. You know, I mean we've been hanging out a lot lately and you've been really cool to me through the whole Allison thing – sorry, I'm sure you don't want to hear about that as I'm asking you out unless you don't want me to ask you out…. Oh my god and I like totally out-" Isaaac clamped his hand over Scott's mouth affectionately and smiled. "I would love to go out with you, Scott." Scott beamed at Isaac and then Scott licked the palm covering his mouth. Isaac jumped back as Scott started to chuckle. He tried to frown in disapproval at the act but he was too happy to even try. Sometimes, reality can be so much better than fantasy.

**SANCTUARY:**  
**T**here was always a place inside him that yanked and tore at his subconscious trying to get him to remember, to think back and revert into the boy that he once was, the boy he hated. Abhorred. This was a place that Isaac tried so hard to bury deep within him, hiding it from the light because while it thrived in darkness it always craved the light. And the light was what squelched the darkness, so down it went. Deep, deep down until suddenly it wasn't something that Isaac thought about daily, it was something that plagued his mind only at his darkest of times… only when things were so bad he would find himself going to the place where it was worse, so at least he knew he could survive the present, because he'd made it through his past.

Isaac would never be whole, he would always be broken. Too much closeness too fast would cause him to run and hide, because he knew he'd never deserve it; couldn't handle it, didn't want it. Which is why things with Scott were always a bit complicated, but Scott knew him; trusted and saved him. Scott was the thing that kept him going, surviving. He was the light in Isaac's life, the one his monster ached to destroy, and the only person he'd die for. Because if there's one thing that Isaac respected, it was life. Suicide was never an option for him because every time he brought himself to the edge, the more he wanted to live, to just get through the moment and push forward. There was always a light at the end of his dark tunnel, whether it was Scott or the possibility of a future without pain. That's what he yearned for, what kept him going when everything was disheartening and terrifying. He ached for the light, where nothing bad could ever get him. Safety. Sanctuary. Scott.

**TIME:**  
**T**he first time Isaac sets his eyes on Scott Mccall they're in his eighth grade US History class and Scott is handing the teacher their mail. He never makes eye contact with him, but Isaac catches himself subconsciously watching every movement he makes, because deep down he knows that he's enamored already. And who knew that could happen so fast, with only one look. But he knows now that it could and it did, because that's the boy who he's going to marry. A thought which he knows is naïve and childish, but what can he say? It's puppy love. Cheesily, he'd like to add that that's his Romeo, but then that would make him Juliet… and maybe that's taking things a bit too far under the circumstances; i.e. he's never spoken to the boy before. The moment doesn't last long, because Scott's an office aid and he has more mail to deliver, but it was long enough to create a lasting impression on a certain doe-eyed young boy with a kind heart and a bad home life.

The second time he sees him it's like a shock to his system, this crooked-jawed boy whose all smiles and jovial thoughts that makes his life seem a little less disheartening. It's from across the field on the first day of high school. The sun barely rising from its sleeping stupor and his hair is reflecting shades of gold and soft brown making him look lovelier than anyone Isaac had ever seen before. Isaac's heart skips a beat and for a moment he forgets things that shouldn't be forgotten, like how to move, or breathe. But he wants him, the boy with the kind eyes and the personality to match, because there's been an absence of light in his life lately… and he's aching for relief, shelter. He believes Scott may just be his savior, the sunshine to his rain clouds.

**UNRAVEL:  
L**ike a button at the end of its thread, Scott and Isaac's relationship began to unravel in the coldest weeks of December. Scott found himself spending more and more time planning ways to defeat the group of alphas and less time with Isaac, cuddling and laughing over reality tv and cups of hot chocolate. At first, Isaac didn't mind. He knew how important it was that they win, but soon he grew weary of empty beds and sleepless nights waiting up for someone who just wasn't coming home. Scott had duties to the pack and so did Isaac, which is why he was able to brush it off for so long, but soon it seemed like being an alpha was more important to Scott than Isaac was. So Isaac drifted, he withdrew from the world and stuck himself up in their apartment. Scott had Stiles, but Isaac didn't have anyone but Scott. He used to have Erica, but she had run off with Boyd a while back, leaving her number on a sheet of paper stuck between the pages in Isaac's Chemistry book. He missed her fiercely, Boyd too. But even she couldn't fill the void, not even if she were right next to him. He had dreaded this day, convinced himself that it would never happen. That they were stronger than that, meant to be. Fucking soul mates. But everything unravels at some point, loses its worth and becomes a shell of what it once was. But Isaac would wait, because that's who he was, someone that held on too tight. He didn't know when to let go, and thank god for that…

** VACATION:  
T**hey were only two hours into their hike into the mountains before Stiles started to rag on Scott for the Romeo and Juliet anniversary gift he had performed last week. They were all tired and anxious to get to the campsite so they could set up and start looking for the alpha pack. So, like Stiles always did, he tried to lighten the mood with some "well-placed" sarcasm.

"So Scott, you going to start writing poetry now? Am I going to see you wearing one of those Elizabethan ruffle collars and waxing poetic about Isaac's eyes?"

Scott picked up a nearby rock and chucked it back at him. Isaac smirking in amusement next to him.

"Whoa, hey! Watch it there. I mean, how do I know you won't go all Romeo on my Tybalt and kill me where I stand. Although I do feel more like a Mercutio… but anyways. Or maybe you're more of a Juliet?" Lydia chuckled while Jackson stared unamusedly ahead.

"You're just jealous that I have someone to be cheesy for. One day, when you're older, you'll understand." He said back to Stiles. Stiles responded with a rock flung his way that accidentally hit Derek instead. Derek turned around to glare and Stiles cheeks blushed sheepishly. "Oops?"

Isaac moved from Stiles side to sidle up to Scott. "Don't worry, we're almost there. And then we can set up our tent and everything will be better." He promised as he reached for Scott's hand.

Scott leaned over to kiss Isaac's cheek, which earned a groan from Stiles and a rock from Jackson, which again whirled in Derek's direction.

"Seriously guys, am I going to have to go back there?" He growled out angrily. They all shook their heads at Derek and as he turned around, glared back at each other.

Scott stuck his tongue out at Lydia, who flipped off Stiles, who in turn was reaching to remove his shoe to throw at Jackson. And just as things were about to go down, they reached their destination. Isaac exhaled a relieved breath, glad to have averted the mayhem that was about to occur.

Scott looked over at Isaac and smiled sweetly. "This is where we're going to become a couple again. This is our time to learn each other all over again. And I am so excited." Scott promised in a whisper into Isaac's hair, and then he kissed his forehead and went to set up camp.

Maybe this was where it all started for them. This was their true beginning, they had their whole lives ahead of them and finally they both were in the right place to be able to spend it together.

**WINTER:**  
**H**e smelled like winter; the kind of winter that slowly drifts and allows a pure sheen to settle and leaves the world clean and anew. It's a quiet winter, innocent and unassuming. Not something to write home about, but it's comforting and you don't know how much you loved it until you wake up and it has melted away. He reminded him of snowflakes falling on an open flame, a beginning and an end. He had a past, a present, and a future. And when Isaac was with him, everything seemed to open up; it made room and allowed a place for him in that cozy life. So Isaac took every chance he could to breathe him in and let him invade his being and make it his own. They were separate entities, but they had a way of molding together, leaving the troubles of the world to be solved at a later time. They made sense.

At least that's what Stiles said when they first noticed the bond. He told them that he should've seen it coming, because they both had a way of protecting the other from the bad and focusing on the good. Because they both had seen troubled times, but they also were blessed. Blessed with a life full of people that loved and cared for them. Yes, they had been hurt; sometimes so much it seemed unbearable. But they persevered, and finally, came together to realize that they could face anything.

**XYLOGRAPHY:  
D**eep in the Beacon Hills forest near Scott Mccall's house, lies a river. And near that river lies a pine tree. It's not a particularly special tree, at least not to most. In fact, it's only special to two smitten teenagers, because carved into that tree, in the loopy handwriting of an artist, are two names. It's a promise, a dedication to a lover, an equal. Significant only in their eyes. It was a hasty decision made only because it was brought up by one making a joke and the only acting on that joke, because it spurred him to take the pocket knife they used to cut up their lunches and set on a mission to find the perfect tree while the other trailed behind.

That day they made promises to each other, not of the spoken kind, but wordless whispers of always and forever.

Always and forever I will love you, even if you have monkey feet.

Always and forever I will love you, even though you constantly make fun of said monkey feet.

Always and forever, they believed in that promise. Because any other outcome was unacceptable.

And with careful handling, they marked down their love in history. A love that mesmerized, honest and true.

_Always and forever._

**YOUTH:  
****S**cott spent the weeks leading up to their six month anniversary slaving over a piece of paper trying to come up with ideas for presents he could get Isaac. Isaac wasn't materialistic, so he wouldn't want Scott to buy him anything and that worked out great for Scott because he didn't have the money to spend on a gift. No, what he wanted to do was something so spectacular that Isaac would never see it coming. He owed it to Isaac after everything he put him through, after the disaster that was Christmas. He wanted it to be sentimental and romantic because deep down he knew how sappy a romantic Isaac truly was. It was Lydia who gave him the idea five days before the 7th of January.

"Isn't he like obsessed with Romeo and Juliet?" She questioned, slightly annoyed at the length of time that had passed with Scott whining in the background about Isaac and gifts. Scott stopped talking and turned toward her.

"You are brilliant!" He yelped excitedly, sprung up from the couch and leaned over to lay a wet kiss on her cheek before running to go find Isaac's copy. Lydia smirked at the retreating form. "Duh."

It was the day of and Isaac had already given Scott the perfect gift ever - a packet of relationship IOU's and two cheap tickets to go see Scott's favorite band Marianas Trench, the band who played on their first date - and Scott was freaking out because he wasn't sure his gift would meet up to Isaac's. But, there was no going back now.

Scott took Isaac's hand in his, "So, my gift is not something I can exactly give you. I have to show you. Tonight at midnight, meet me on the balcony of the pack house, okay?" Isaac nodded, one eyebrow raised in question. Scott laughed. "Just, do it."

It was midnight and Scott felt super lame in the tights that went along with the costume Lydia somehow convinced forced him to wear. He was standing under the balcony with Lydia hiding in some nearby bushes ready to feed Scott the lines he just couldn't seem to memorize, unlike Isaac he did not have a photographic memory.

"If I have to be your Cyrano, Scott, then I expect something in return. Okay?" She whispered from the bush, picking a leaf from her hair and looking at him pointedly. "Yeah, yeah, sure. I owe you." He mumbled distractedly as he tried to calm his nervous heart. He picked up a few small pebbles and began to throw them at the window. It took a few tries before the noise got loud enough for Isaac to come out, confused.

"I thought you were meeting me- what in the hell are you wearing?!"

Scott blushed and began his spiel enjoying the view as heat rose from Isaac's neck until it settled on his reddened cheeks.

"O that I were a glove upon that hand, that I might touch that cheek!" And Scott knew that he was successful in his plan to leave Isaac awestruck. Mission accomplished.

**ZENITH:  
****T**echnically, it was Christmas. But it didn't feel like it, not after the nightmare before Christmas happened. He shouldn't be glib about it because it was a huge deal… he could lose the love of his life if he didn't think of a way to make it work. But he was in shock, paralyzed. So he stood at the back of the room and listened to Stiles read as he watched Isaac lull himself to sleep next to Lydia, the two mumbling under their breath. Isaac had come back hours before with a resolve to be where he wanted to be, fight be damned, no matter how uncomfortable he was, which Scott knew because he knew Isaac. Or at least he thought he did. Isaac was right. Scott had left him hanging for so many months that he had been forced to adapt, to step up and be there for solely himself again. Scott was proud of him, but terrified that this could mean the end. What if he lost him? What if his words weren't good enough? He had been a terrible boyfriend and, even more so, a terrible friend. He couldn't lose him, not when he finally fucking opened his eyes and saw what was on the line. Scott had lost his way and while on the road he had lost Isaac as well.

It was morning when he finally worked up the courage to talk to Isaac. The sun wasn't fully up yet but he could see Isaac's eyes shining in the window's reflection, so he knew he was awake. He walked over to him, leaned down to graze his shoulder. Isaac nodded once, tersely and followed him outside into the snowy yard.

He took a deep breath and turned to face Isaac. "I want to make this clear, because I know I haven't been clear these past few months and I'm really sorry for that. Okay?" Isaac nodded and Scott continued on, his voice breaking as emotion flooded his eyes.

"I don't want you to ever feel like you're not my equal, Isaac. Because you are, in fact you've always been so much more than that, than me." He took a deep breath and looked down at his hands. "I don't know who I am right now, Isaac. And that scares the fuck out of me. I think I've been pulling away because I don't feel like I'm good enough for you anymore. And I didn't mean to make you feel weak, because you're not. You are the strongest person I know. You burn with a fire unlike the world has ever seen before. You are my light and it terrifies me to think that I may lose you; you, the boy, the man, who taught me so much about who I am and what I could be. I don't want to live in a world where you're not right there beside me. But I will, if you think we're better off apart. I will if you want it that way. Because I respect you, so much more than I could ever say. Please, please but just- please, I will break if you drag this out. So Isaac Lahey, I love you. With all my stupid heart, I love you. And I am willing to do anything it takes to make it right with you. Please, please say that you love me back."

Scott took in a heavy breath and then looked up. Isaac stared back at him, and then reached out to wipe the tear that had escaped.

He smiled a watery smile and pulled his hand back. "Of course I do. I always will. But I just, I don't know if I can trust you."

Scott let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and took Isaac's hands. "I am willing, no, begging you to allow me to have the chance to get you to trust me again. Please. I just want a chance."

Isaac glanced down at their hands and then back up at Scott. "Alright, wolf boy, but you better not let me down."

_And he never did..._

**finis**

**...**

**Note:** Feel free to come talk to me about how you feel savuardo or my tumblr, pablosneruda. Check my page for the link to the graphic and the fanmix I made for this fic.

Btw I do not own the quotes from Romeo and Juliet nor do I own the quote from 'Twas The Night Before Christmas, no copyright infringement intended.

Thanks so much, reviews appreciated. :)


End file.
